RubyEyes
by MoonChild3
Summary: Goten falls into the land of a Ruby-Eyed princess. True love or a chance for him to just go home?


Supper...I'm backkkk!!! rarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!! ahahahahahaha!!! REVIEWWWWW!!  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^- ^-^-^  
  
"Goten! Watch out!!!"  
  
Goten quickly dodged to the side, narrowly missing a huge blast of ki. He turned back to the creature in front of him, his eyes flickering to teal and back, over and over. Goku felt his son's energy rise to 180,000. Goten went super saiyan, flying at the creature. But, before he could stop the creature grabbed him, waving his other hand, and throwing the surprised boy into a portal.  
  
"Goten!!!" Three voices called out to the boy, but he couldn't hear.  
  
0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o. 0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0  
  
"RINI!!!"  
  
"Coming, mum!!"  
  
Rini flew as fast as she could towards the palace, looping, swinging, and flying in circles to get the excess energy out of herself. Outta nowhere a portal opened in the middle of the sky. Rini stopped dead in the sky. Something dropped, hitting Rini. As she hit the ground, she looked at the boy, er...young man, laying across her. He was unconscious, breathing gently. His black hair stood up at some odd angles, but looked soft. He was powerfully built, but had a slim, tall figure. Rini picked him up, trying not to fall back down under his weight. She slowly flew back to the Crystal Palace, running into her mother as she went in.  
  
"Rini? Who is that?"  
  
"I don't know, mum. He just kinda...fell on me. From the sky. A portal opened, and he fell out."  
  
"Oh...um...lets go see Ami about this. Maybe she can tell us where he's from."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They went to Ami's lab, calling out to her.  
  
"Ami! We got some boy here. We wanted to know where he came from..."  
  
Ami came out from the door connecting her lab to the infirmary.  
  
"Hehe, anything you ask, Queen Serenity." --------------------------------------------  
  
"He's from dimension D-8-z. I don't know who he is, or why he's here, but, he needs some medical attention. I'll set a bed up for him in the infirmary, and ask Myara to get him a guest room."  
  
"Thanks Ami, but I think Rini and I will set up a room for him, to make sure he's okay."  
  
"Then I'll bring him to your quarters tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, Ami. Thanks alot!!! :D"  
  
Rini ran off, already knowing which room he could have. Down the hall from her room, there was a large room, about half the size of the Queen and King's, but still pretty generous. She dusted it, and got Lera to help get some new clothes for the boy. When she was done, it was perfect. It had a large, king sized bed, a dresser, and a large wardrobe filled with clothes. Ev'rythin else was just decorative. She looked around, proud of her work. =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =  
  
Goten slowly opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling. He rolled over on his side, and looked right into bright red eyes.  
  
"Ah!" He jumped up, looking around the room.  
  
It was huge. The girl watched him silently. He ran his eyes over everything, then back to her. She looked about 16, and was smiling. Her sparkling red eyes and pink hair shocked him a bit, but it soon wore off. Rini looked at him as he looked her up and down. His hair was messed up, but still looked nice. His eyes were dark onyx. They were kind, full of emotion, but were still suspicious. He looked about 17 or 18, and was extremely cute, he smiled at her, and she smiled warmly back, her bright red eyes looking him over.  
  
"Who're you?" "I'm Princess Serenity...but everyone calls me Rini." she said with a warm smile.  
  
"I'm Goten...how did I get here?" 'Wow, she's cute...wonder if she's got a- HEY! you just got here! think strait!'  
  
"You fell on me, from the sky. You are in dimension S-3-m. And in the Crystal Palace, Crysatl Tokyo."  
  
"Thank you so much!" His stomach growled, and he laughed, smiling with the trademark Son smile.  
  
"Um...do ya have anything to eat?" Rini laughed, falling off the edge of the bed, hitting the floor with a dull thump.  
  
Goten laughed a bit and looked over the side of the bed. Rini wasn't there.  
  
"Wha---ahhh!"  
  
Rini dropped from the top of the top of the four-post bed, knocking him back down on the bed.  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
Now it was Goten's turn to laugh. She rolled off of him, sitting cross legged next to him. Rini pushed him, so she could reach a button behind the bed. He moved slightly, allowing her to push it. A voice rang out...from no visible speaker or anything.  
  
"Yes, Princess?"  
  
"Seni, can you bring me and Goten a nice, BIG, breakfast?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Rini."  
  
"Thank you Seni."  
  
"Yumyumyumyumyum...Seni makes the BEST food!!" She looked at Goten, who was practically drooling.  
  
"Hungry, Goten-kun???" she teased.  
  
"Yuh-huh...hey, I'm really grateful, and in debt, but I wanted to know if there is any way possible for me to get back home?"  
  
"After we eat, I'll answer any questions you have. And ONLY then :D!!!"  
  
"Awwwwww...."  
  
"But then I get get you home whenever you want. Maybe I'll even go with you...Princess life sucks. It'll give me a chance to get out for a change."  
  
"Are you sure? You'd be going into life where you have to cook for yourself, and...if you went with me, you'd have to put up with my mum and my best friend's dad. He's a prince too."  
  
"Really?! I get to COOK?! AWESOME! A prince? Heeheehee...wonder what he looks like...wonder what your best friend looks like....I WANNA SEE THEM ALL!!!" Goten looked at her oddly...a questioning look on his face. She was jumping up and down on the bed, laughing maniacally. Suddenly, she stopped, looking towards the door.  
  
"Come in, it's open!"  
  
The door opened a second later, 3 young women came in, each with their arms full of food.  
  
"Ooh...yumyumyum...Thanks, Seni, Myra, Ginay!!!!"  
  
The 3 girls left the room, bowing low before shutting the door.  
  
"FOOD!" Rini yelled.  
  
She grabbed the trays from sitting on the desk, throwing them up in the air, and making them float over to the bed. Right before they set down, she jumped on the bed, making Goten bounce, but the trays didn't move.  
  
"Hungry, Goten? Eat up! I already ate....but...i love foooooooddd!!!"  
  
Goten dug in, making it hilariously funny for Rini, who again fell off the bed. -------------  
  
After they ate, Rini sat across from Goten, looking at him, studying him, watching his every move. It freaked Goten out.  
  
"R-R-Rini?"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like you're going to pounce on me if I move."  
  
"Oh...just making sure if I go with you, I'll be safe. You look strong enuf, and I have a strong feeling you're stronger than you look. What are you hiding? I can tell you're hiding something. What is it?!"  
  
The look of pure detemination on Rini's face made him start to talk.  
  
"Well...I'm not so sure if you'll....er...fit in with my family..."  
  
"Why?" It was more of a demand than a question.  
  
"Cuz...we're not normal..."  
  
"Not human, you mean." "Errrr...how'd you know?"  
  
"I pry."  
  
"..."  
  
"I can....read thoughts...hear them....if I want to..."  
  
"Hear.....thoughts.....?" 'Damn....'  
  
"Whyyyy? Why's that bad?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Nevermind...Tell me about your family, friends, home, and life. Please!!" She made a puppy face, totally pouting. 'Why's she gotta make that face? It's so kawaii...'  
  
"Well, my dad is Goku, leader of the Earth's Special Forces, I used to look alot like him, till I cut my hair. My mum is ChiChi, a very overprotective, eccentric woman. She'll probably clobber me when I get back. My best friend is Trunks, a very large guy with lavender hair and blue eyes. His mum is president of Capsule Corperation, a large company where they can stuff BIG things into little, pocket-sized capsules. His dad *shudders*, is the Prince of the Saiyans-I'll explain later-and he makes sure EVERYONE knows it. He is the most arrogant guy, so don't piss him off...he'll kill you. 'Then I'll kill him, but still...' They also have another kid, Bra, who's about 15. My brother, Gohan, had a daughter with Videl, Mr.Satan's daughter. Her name is Pan. She's 15 too. Master Roshi taught my dad and Krillen, 18's husband, and Marron's dad. Marron is 16, blonde, and has blue eyes. Piccolo is a Namek-more explaining later-and is green. He also has VERY sensitive ears, so don't scream around him. And last, Ubuu. Ubuu has dark skin, and a black mohawk. He's a bit taller than me, and lighter built than Trunks, and he's very nice. So...you got all that?"  
  
Rini was watching a feather pen scrawling across a notepad. It stopped, fell over, and disappeared. Rini grabbed the notepad, read what was written, and waved her hand. It too disappeared.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You want me to explain Saiyans and Nameks?"  
  
"Nah, I already know all about them."  
  
"Er...okay..."  
  
"Ooh...I just got an idea...teeheehee..."  
  
Goten watched in fear as Rini got an evil look in her eyes.  
  
"Whaa???"  
  
She pounced on him, knocking him onto his back. She turned him over, and found what she was looking for.  
  
"A tail!! I knew it! Hahahahahahaha!!!"  
  
'Oh damn...'  
  
"Aw....c'mon, what can I do to it? The books on Saiyans never said what tails were for...just that they were there. What are they for?" Goten hit his head into the bed over and over.  
  
"Goten? What's so embarassing about it?"  
  
"It's for...balance, it aids our power, and it's..." 'Used for reproductive purposes...'  
  
"Ohhhhh....."  
  
"Will you quit reading my thoughts?!"  
  
"Well, you shouldn't broadcast them so far...my mum knows what you've been thinking, and she's not so happy...but...I don't know what you've been thinking about. Cuz, when you don't want a person to hear something, they don't. It's sheer power of will. I'll teach you how to read and hear them later."  
  
"Thanks...just, don't read my thoughts anymore...for now...it's scary for me..."  
  
"Okie :D!! Hmmm....do you mind if I look at your tail?" "Okay.....sure.....just...don't tug. It hurts."  
  
"Hmmm...okay"  
  
Rini picked up his chocolatey brown tail, which had been curling and uncurling nervously. She poked it tentatively, listening to the sounds Goten was making to make sure she didn't hurt him. She rubbed it, with the flow of the hair, then against it. Goten growled. She giggled, and stopped. Then, she rubbed the tip, swirling the hair around with her finger. Goten began purring, his body vibrating. She stroked the tail with her other hand, down to the base, and rubbed it too. Goten was purring very loudly now, tremors running thru his body now and then. He couldn't stop it, he was too overwhelmed to speak, and it felt so good...Before Rini knew it, she was on her back, Goten pinning her down with his body.  
  
"You have no idea what you just did to me..."  
  
His eyes now held a different look now. Instead of confused innocence, it was lust, pure lust and need, intense. So intense it scared Rini out of her mind. Goten leaned down, Rini didn't know what he was goin to do. All she could do was wait to see...  
  
Teeheehee!!! Cliffy!!! should I contiueeee? should i stop? should i have Neo Queen Serenity come in and kick some Goten ass? NO! GOTEN RULEZ! hahahahaha R&R or i no continu for long time. 


End file.
